Typically, when a user works with a mobile device, such as a Smartphone or tablet, the user often resets the device settings and configurations. Moreover, in some instances, physical parameters of a mobile device can change as a result of an addition (or connection) of some physical modules to the mobile device. In these cases, a special software script (i.e., a software application) or a neuro chip can be used to facilitate functionality of the connected modules. If some further modifications do not work, the mobile device and its modules and configurations need to be restored to some initial or previous state. Additionally, the mobile device can be connected to a self-taught neural network that will also need to be restored to a previous state in case of a device failure.
Conventional backup utilities generally only deal with user modified files over a period of time on a particular computer system (or a mobile device) and write these files into the backup file/memory. Moreover, conventional backup utilities are not concerned with the device configuration, connected or integrated modules, neuron chips (i.e., chips with artificial neurons) that form an associated neural network and the like. In other words, existing backup utilities mainly focus on restoration of a previous state of the data (e.g., the data files) of the computer system (or a mobile device).
Accordingly, an efficient method is desired for providing a comprehensive backup and recovery of user device modules, settings and configurations.